New Player
by slayer911
Summary: During the release of SAO , the creators of it gave the game Destiny a nerve gear and they manage to create a 'bridge' between the two game worlds so players from both games can travel to each others games . But now Destiny players have to help SAO players complete the game and save who ever is still alive and sane . Follow Leo and her Ghost as they save lives and make friends .


**So yea , I noticed that there were less crossovers for SAO and even lesser stories for Destiny , but I'll cut it some slack since it's still a new game . I only watched SAO up till episode 15 and I completed the game Destiny , but the more episodes of SAO I watch , the more f**ked my mind really is . To make your life easy (not in a long term way) I'll explain to you the timing of the story taking place , it takes place during Sword Art Online before the game was cleared and after I/the main character completed Destiny on the controls before switching to the nerve gear (more will be explained in the story) . Anyways ENJOY !**

**Oh and one last thing , here's the description of our main character when she enters the game world (Destiny) because her real world character is only going to last in this chapter for a few minutes **

**Gender : Female **

**Height : 5'6**

**Age : 14 , when she entered the world **

**That's all you need to know for now , she full body description will be given in the story , once again ENJOY ! AND IF YOU HATE THE STORY KEEP IT TO YOURSELF AND DON'T TALK ABOUT IT .**

* * *

><p>It's the year 2022 and it was the day where they were gonna announce the official launch of Sword Art Online , an MMORPG game where you can literally put yourself in the game , crazy right ?<p>

Anyway let me properly introduce myself , my name is Emely Leona but my friends just call me Leo , just because my name sounds like a boy doesn't mean I am one , I'm a girl . 14 years old , an American and I live in Japan with couple of my friends .

Back to the games , when the creators of SAO said they were to launch the game they decided to share their ideas with the game Destiny since it's close enough to similarity SAO . I'm Destiny fan lover and my opinion is my own , I don't care what other people say aside from the fact that they like the game . Not only were the creators of SAO going to put Destiny players IN the game , they also said that they are going to create a Bridge between the two games meaning players from both Destiny and SAO can go to each others games .

That idea sounded so cool I just had to get the gear , I had the game Destiny of course and completed it from the console and the controls , but that doesn't mean I cannot do it all over first hand ! All I need was the hard ware like the nerve gear and all to put myself in the game .

* * *

><p>I opened the door to walk into my bedroom , it was nothing much , my bed on the right , two cupboards on the left and a computer table with my computer on it in the center end . I walked up to my bed where my nerve gear was resting on the pillow . I picked it up and I laid down on the bed in a flat sleeping positing and put on my nerve gear with a plug in it , just in case the battery runs out and ruins all the fun .<p>

Now the fun part begins ''Link...Start'' I said as the nerve gear activated and started processing what I said before I entered the game world . At first there was a bright flash before it quickly subsided and now I am standing in one of the most common places known to Destiny players ... The Tower .

It was even better then I expected when looking at it in first person view , but first I had to know my avatar . I looked down at my hands and found light purple clothing , the few places where I had armor like the chest , knees , elbows and shoulder plates were dark purple . I had a cape that was dark purple with light purple on the edges of it and three triangles over one another and the cape is torn at the bottom edges . I felt my face and immediately knew who I was , I am a female , Exo , Hunter , one my avatars I created and completed for Destiny , she ... I mean I am at level 22 . Her I mean my face as you might know is an Exo , blue 'eyes' and when I speak the color light inside my mouth goes pink with each word I say , my head color is shady black and I have a white bar code on my fore head , two cute little antennas poke out from each side of where my ears should be , one going up and one going down , if I had my helmet the armor color would be dark purple .

_''Looks like your taking your sweet time observing yourself when you came here , impressive . '' _A male robotic voice said , it surprised me at first but I quickly calm down knowing that it was my ghost , I stretched out my open hand and there he appeared , floating over my hand . ''Good to see you too Ghost . '' I said as he flew around me and stopped in front of my face , I took my time to look around and saw other players logging in and others walking around here and there .

_''So hows your first day experiencing this world first hand .''_ He said and it kind of surprised me , I asked him how he knows and he explained that it was a new update on all Ghosts ever since they got the nerve gear installed for Destiny . '' Woah , that could be useful .'' I said as I looked behind me and saw the Traveler ... it was jaw dropping amazing . _'' Oh and here's another thing , you don't have to put your hand up to call me all the time , just say my name and I'm there . You can still put up your hand to call me though , just letting you know . '' _ He said .

If I can do that , then it's very helpful . ''So ... how do we get to Sword Art Online ? '' I asked _''Going to the other world already ? Alright then , just say Teleport SAO and I'll get you there .'' _ '' Well what are we waiting for let's go ! Teleport SAO ! '' I said and Ghost sent out a bright blue flash before we disappeared from the Tower .

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it , don't have anything to say for now but one <strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW !**


End file.
